


Параллели

by Kitahara



Category: Scarface (1983), Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: не всегда похожие отношения развиваются по одинаковым схемам.
Relationships: Bobby Briggs/Shelly Johnson





	Параллели

**Author's Note:**

> на задание "Лицо со шрамом" на ФБ-2012.

– Лео уехал, – говорит Шелли, следом за рубашкой уминая в стиральную машинку семейники вышеупомянутого Лео – веселенькие, в сине-зеленую полосу. Шелли избегает поднимать взгляд, потому возится слишком долго и вдумчиво, как будто трусы мужа – самое ценное, что есть у нее в хозяйстве.  
– Я вроде как не к Лео, – откликается мелкий засранец Бобби Бригс. Шелли все-таки приходится посмотреть на него: он стоит, привалившись плечом к стене дома, и лениво разглядывает задний двор. Из выставленного на улицу комода торчат серые носки – не первой свежести. Шелли тянет за них, не выдвигая ящика, носки застревают, Шелли чертыхается и, так и не преуспев, захлопывает крышку стиральной машины – смущенно и поспешно.  
И вот тогда до Шелли наконец доходит смысл произнесенных слов.  
– В каком смысле «не к Лео»? – спрашивает она, берясь за стиральный порошок. Половина просыпается мимо лотка, зато это позволяет Шелли отвлечься от улыбки Бобби – такой же ослепительной, как и блики на его старательно уложенных волосах.  
– Черт, – вдруг смеется он, и Шелли вскидывает голову. – Знаешь, детка, я думал, это будет прикольно. Я скажу тебе: «Я не к Лео», – а потом пойдет как-нибудь само собой. В конце концов, мы же с Лео как Фрэнк и Тони: он меня крышует, я толкаю... в общем, работаем в связке, – Бобби отлепляется от стены и шагает вперед. Одной рукой накрывает ладонь Шелли и аккуратно задвигает лоток, а вторую протягивает, будто хочет прикоснуться к ее лицу. – И у обоих носы в порошке.  
– О чем ты вообще… – начинает Шелли, но обрывает сама себя, осознав, что трется щекой о ладонь Бобби.  
У него в глазах торжество, настоящее торжество, вот же маленькая сволочь, – так думает Шелли, прежде чем он подается вперед и прижимается губами к ее губам.  
– Лео, – выдыхает Шелли, когда, упершись кулаками Бобби в плечи, ей все-таки удается освободиться.  
– Уехал, – у него лучезарная, беззаботная улыбка – невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Бобби подхватывает ее и рывком усаживает на машинку, когда Шелли уже выдернугивает футболку из-под ремня его брюк. От неожиданности Шелли неловко взмахивает рукой и нажимает кнопку «Старт».  
Стиралка начинает равномерно гудеть и вибрировать.  
– Ух ты, – с детским восхищением комментирует Бобби. – Ты, я и грязное белье Лео Джонсона, какой цинизм.  
– Может, пойдем в дом, – предлагает Шелли, сглотнув. Полураздетый Бобби совсем не похож на Лео: у него почти нет волос на груди, и загорелая кожа – горячая, будто напитанная солнцем.  
– Как скажешь, Эльви, – ухмыляется Бобби. Повинуясь странному порыву, Шелли хватает его за челку, слегка тянет и отпускает: волосы на ощупь такие же гладкие, какими кажутся, но не скользкие, как если бы были намазаны гелем.  
– Что за ерунду ты несешь, Бобби Бриггс? – интересуется Шелли, слезая с его помощью с машинки. – Что еще за Эльви?  
В ответном взгляде Бобби недоумение сменяется искренней жалостью:  
– Ты не смотрела «Лицо со шрамом»? Крутой фильм. Прямо как про нас.  
– Твой деловой партнер не часто водит меня в кино, знаешь ли. Слишком занят делами, – Шелли невольно поджимает губы.  
– Так мы это исправим, – отзывается Бобби, кажется, ничего не заметив. Снова целует ее и бесхитростно добавляет: – Потом, детка. Ну, попозже…  
Шелли фыркает и позволяет ему увлечь себя внутрь, в прохладу гостиной.

Она все еще не верит в то, что это происходит на самом деле, но одно Шелли знает точно: с мелким засранцем Бобби Бриггсом она не чувствует себя погребенной заживо – с вечной стиркой, уборкой, работой, «да, Лео», «конечно, Лео».  
Она чувствует себя юной – ровно на свой возраст.  
Интересно, а у этой Эльви все было так же хорошо?..


End file.
